BoBoiBoy (Carachtar)
Is é '''BoBoiBoy' an príomh-chatagóir an tsraith den ainm céanna agus a shraith sequel, BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Is buachaill óg é a bhfuil an cumas uathúil aige gnéithe a láimhseáil le cabhair óna Power Band. Tá BoBoiBoy 11 bliana d'aois sa tsraith bhunaidh agus 14 bliana d'aois i 'BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Cúlra Is buachaill óg é BoBoiBoy a bhí ina chónaí i bpríomhchathair na Malaeisia in éineacht le tuismitheoirí. Oibríonn a athair Athair BoBoiBoy mar ambasadóir. Samhradh amháin, cuireadh BoBoiBoy chuig Tok Aba, a sheanathair, ar Rintis], áit ar thosaigh a eachtra mar superhero. Pearsantacht Is duine fuinniúil é BoBoiBoy. Is crógach agus ceannaire nádúrtha é, agus oibríonn sé go crua chun an domhan a chosaint, agus níos déanaí an réaltra iomlán. Tríd is tríd léirítear go bhfuil sé an-chairdiúil agus cineálta ar fud na sraithe. Tá sé cróga agus ní bhíonn aon leisce ort léim isteach i gcath chun daoine eile a chosaint agus na cinn a bhfuil imní air. Tá sé léirithe ag BoBoiBoy arís agus arís eile go bhfuil baol ann dá shaol níos mó ná uair amháin ar mhaithe le daoine eile, agus fiú bás a chur i mbaol. Le linn na sraithe, cé gur féidir leis béim a chur ar a shaol crógach, tá sé ráite ag BoBoiBoy agus léirigh sé go bhfuil sé níos sásta a bheith ina chrógach agus go dtaispeántar é i Réaltra go bhfuil fonn air cuidiú le daoine eile. Tá claonadh ag BoBoiBoy daoine nó rudaí a chur ar a suaimhneas ach tá sé go maith i gceart. Cé go bhfuil sé freagrach, go hiondúil a thaispeántar le linn a chuid ama ar scoil, tá sé an-spraíúil chomh maith agus beagán de scéalta grinn. Uaireanta bíonn sé ina dhéantúsóir marbhánach, go háirithe le heachtraí Gopal. In ainneoin an fhreagracht throm atá air mar chrógach an Domhain, tá sé fós ina chroílár agus is féidir leis rudaí beag a bheith ina luí air. Ina am saor, is breá leis cluichí peile agus físeáin a imirt lena chairde, go háirithe Gopal. Tá dea-chaidreamh aige lena thuismitheoirí agus cé go dtaitníonn a shaol nua leis, is féidir leis céasadh beag a fháil uaireanta. Mar sin féin, is féidir leis an áit a bhfuil sé ag iarraidh a dhéanamh go maith agus an ceartas a thabhairt dóibh siúd atá ag dul dó dul i ngleic lena shaol pearsanta. Bhí sé seo soiléir le linn an BoBoiBoy the Movie, áit ar chuir sé a chuid oibre os cionn a chairde, a théann trasna air chun obair chrógach a dhéanamh i gcónaí agus dearmad a dhéanamh ar imeachtaí pleanáilte. Mar sin féin, foghlaimíonn sé go gcaithfidh sé am a dhéanamh dá chairde chomh maith le hobair chrógach a dhéanamh. Chomh maith leis na tréithe maithe atá aige, tá BoBoiBoy dearmadach go minic agus uaireanta is féidir leis na cumais atá aige rudaí áirithe a dhéanamh, ach ciallaíonn sé go maith ar an iomlán. Nuair a úsáideann sé a scoilt eiliminteach, tá pearsantachtaí difriúla difriúla ag a fhoirmeacha difriúla, agus b'fhéidir go méadaíodh na comhpháirteanna go léir de fhíor-phearsa BoBoiBoy. Lightning Is gearr-tempered, tromchúiseach agus thar a bheith dian le linn cathanna (casadh i cineál loner i Réaltra). Is é Wind an t-ábhar is mó a bhfuil an t-aon eilimint ann. Feidhmíonn Earth mar cheannaire de facto, mar an ceannaire is suaimhní, freagrach, ciallmhar agus ríofa mar léiriú ar phearsantacht bhunaidh BoBoiBoy. Is scéal grinn agus leithscéal é BoBoiBoy Fire, ach tá sé go héasca faoi bhrú agus go minic míchúramach (feiceálach agus foréigneach i Réaltra). Tá BoBoiBoy Water socair agus socair, ach an-leisciúil. BoBoiBoy Leaf, tá sé naïf, faoi cheannas an aeir, agus tá nádúr cosúil leis ag an leanbh, go príomha mar gheall ar BoBoiBoy ag bualadh a chinn nuair a fuair sé an fhoirm. Tá BoBoiBoy Light chomh tromchúiseach le tintreach, mura bhfuil níos mó ná sin ann. Is é an Ghné is cumhachtaí é, a chuireann a shuaimhneas is mó chun tosaigh, a dhéanann rómheastachán air féin agus a dhéanann gannmheas ar chumais a chomhghleacaithe uaireanta. Tá pearsantachtaí a dara Eilimintí cosúil leis an gcéad sraith, ach amháin go bhfuil a gcuid tréithe is suntasaí glactha ar dhálaí foircneacha. In ainneoin a gcuid pearsantachtaí láidre, tá siad in ann oibriú le chéile nuair a bhíonn siad i gcath. Dealramh Is buachaill óg é BoBoiBoy le súile donn, craiceann éadrom, agus gruaig dhubh a phreabann as a chaipín. Leanann sé air ag cothabháil na ngnéithe bitheolaíocha seo de réir mar a théann sé in aois, seachas a chuid gruaige, a athraíonn ó dhubh go donn idir an scannán agus 'Réaltra.' Cé gur annamh a fheictear riamh é gan a hata dinimiciúil cosúil le dineasáir, uaireanta is féidir snáithe bán gruaige a fheiceáil ina ghruaig. Is féidir é a fheiceáil go feiceálach ar BoBoiBoy Fire i '' Réaltra '', agus bhí sé le feiceáil go hachomair i BoBoiBoy: The Movie. Cumais Catagóir:Carachtair Catagóir:Príomhcharachtair Catagóir:BoBoiBoy